Andromache, Princess of Troy
by Hera of Olympus
Summary: The diary of Andromache, Hector of Troy's wife.
1. Chapter One

I don't want to write to you, since you are nonexistent, yet Mother says I must. Are you there? I don't want to write anything personal, in case you are...oh, very well. You aren't there, so I'll write to you.  
  
My name is Andromache. Mother isn't wealthy, but she is educated, and so am I. Currently I am fifteen years old. Mother is trying to secure a marriage for me to one of the princes. I don't like any of them, except Hector or maybe Troilus, for they are very handsome and good. But Troilus always has his awful sister Cassandra trailing after him, so I suppose I'd prefer Hector. He's always been sweet to me.  
  
There is so much to tell you! Troy holds so many stories! I shall tell them to you, one by one.  
  
I must leave now.  
  
-Andromache  
  
One large threat to our people is Prince Paris. He is the youngest of the princes, and very handsome, it is rumored. When King Priam went to an oracle, it told our king that Paris would bring about Troy's destruction. Well, oracles never lie.  
  
King Priam, of course, didn't want Troy to be destroyed. So he was going to kill Paris, but Queen Hecuba, Paris apparently being her second-favorite son, after Hector, wept and persuaded Priam to just give Paris's raising to a goatherd. Surely he can do no harm there, she told him.  
  
I hope he can't. I think Priam should have killed him. But then there wouldn't be fifty princes, Mother tells me. Why do there have to be fifty princes, is what I wonder.  
  
"Andromache!" It is Queen Hecuba. I must leave. I shall inform you tomorrow.  
  
Troilus wants me to marry him. What should I do?  
  
Troilus and I were the best of friends, until I turned twelve. We climbed trees together, played games, did everything with each other. Then he began to become romantic.  
  
I used to be able to think of Troilus and see his large brown eyes, and I wanted to love him. But now, when I have the choice, I know not what to do.  
  
My heart is racing, yet my mind is calm. I must think.  
  
I wonder if Cassandra would give us any time alone, if we were married.  
  
No. Troilus is my friend. I won't marry my friend. Yet would I be happy?  
  
No. I can't.  
  
I told Troilus. He just turned away.  
  
Aphrodite, what have I done? Have I rejected love? Is this love true?  
  
I'm too sad to write further.  
  
Troilus looked at me today with pitiful eyes. Zeus, what should I do?  
  
I love Troilus in a friendly way.  
  
Why can't my marriage be as happy as Priam and Hecuba's?  
  
The blacksmith's son, Varmus, slapped me today and told me to kiss him. Hector, who's 18, walked up to him and glared at him. He took my hand and led me to my home.  
  
I was so dizzy I could make no sense of it all.  
  
Hector's sense of honor is legendary. Everyone knows Hector is the fairest prince, even fairer than King Priam.  
  
Damn, do you love me or don't you, Hector!  
  
Mother told me to marry Varmus, as my mother is in debt to him, for he gave us a home for several months when father died, and he demands that I marry Varmus.  
  
I would appeal to Hector, yet I don't want to seem like a whiny child. Perhaps I should tell Troilus I want to marry him, to escape Varmus.  
  
Hector, save me. Please?  
  
Hector, I confess, I love you.  
  
I dare not hope, yet I do.  
  
I was crying in our home, when Hector passed by. He saw me. I ran outside and bowed.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Andromache, stop that." My name sounded beautiful when he said it. Everything sounded beautiful.  
  
"Why have you come?" I asked him, a bit rudely.  
  
"Is Varmus giving you trouble?"  
  
And here I confessed everything to him, telling how I must marry Varmus and how I want to escape. I sat down, and he followed suit. I put my head in his lap. He stroked my dark hair.  
  
"Andromache," he told me, "I'll be able to get Varmus away from you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have a few tricks."  
  
I wanted to screech at him to marry me. Does he love me? Apparently not.  
  
Should I tell you everything in order?  
  
Maybe...  
  
Yesterday Varmus approached me and warned me to marry him or the gods would punish my mother. I ran away.  
  
I bumped into Hector. I almost collapsed.  
  
He was at Zeus's temple. I looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Andromache, this is for you, so you may listen," he told me, laughter in his eyes.  
  
And he turned to the altar, and said this:  
  
"Great Zeus, lord of thunder, let this woman break free. Let her mother be released from her vow, Great Zeus."  
  
And a boom answered:  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hector groveled. "Oh, Zeus, look into yourself. You would not like Hera to marry one she does not love because of a vow."  
  
I could hear Zeus thinking, somehow. "She is released from her vow," he said at last. And his presence was gone.  
  
"Hector!" I cried. "Oh, Hector, thank you!" I rushed up to him impulsively and embraced him.  
  
He looked surprised, but pleased, and held me in his arms.  
  
I am so in love.  
  
Let me tell you how Hector and I first met, if I may.  
  
I know what you'd tell me, that he's unattainable, that he's a prince, that he's noble. Yet I have always been one to strive towards my goals.  
  
I was five, he was eight. I was picking flowers when Varmus's twin sister, Agrela, pushed me down. She looked up and bowed. I looked up into the eyes of Hector.  
  
I knew Troilus, and Troilus obviously looked up to Hector. My dark eyes focused on his for a moment.  
  
He helped me up. I was independent, more than I am now. Yet I want to live my life with him.  
  
I remember Agrela, ever since she turned ten, trying to get Hector's attention. I hated her for it, yet I didn't know why until now.  
  
Eros, is this some trick of yours, to plunge me into love like this?  
  
Are you still thinking Hector is unattainable for a girl like me? Think again.  
  
Hecuba asked Mother if Hector could marry me, and Mother said yes!  
  
I just need to know if it was Hector who wanted it, or Hecuba, since Hecuba and Mother are good friends. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm getting there.  
  
I'm getting married to Hector. I'm getting married to Hector. My heart is pounding so fast...and oh, he wanted to...he loves me!  
  
I met him in a field today...here's the conversation.  
  
"Hello," he said with a smile. I smiled back, blushing. Why did I have to blush now? Why?  
  
"I know this is awkward," I began, "And I really feel uncomfortable asking you this, but I need to know..." I trailed off. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. I looked pleadingly up at him. He put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Go on," he whispered. Encouraged, I continued.  
  
"Well, did you want to or did Queen Hecuba arrange it?" I blurted out.  
  
He took me in his arms. "Oh, Andromache," he whispered. "You think that I don't love you?" A tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"I've always loved you," I confessed. "Always. And always I doubted it."  
  
He kissed me. "Never doubt my love," he whispered. "It'll always be there.  
  
-Andromache  
  
The wedding was today, and although I felt something, I know it wasn't that I felt married. I felt married yesterday. No, I felt married the first time I saw him.  
  
He said he loved me. Did he love me then?  
  
Don't dwell on the past, Mother would say. And yet...it feels important, to me, anyway.  
  
I'm to move into the palace tomorrow.  
  
-Andromache 


	3. Chapter Three

I'm sorry for not have written, my friend. I was caught up in activities, and then the news came: Prince Paris (I need not call him this any longer, as I am now of his station) has returned with a woman named Helen!  
  
Hector and King Priam were very worried. You see, Helen is already married to Menelaus of Sparta! Forgive me if this offends you, noble Aphrodite, but did you interfere to smooth my brother in law's path?  
  
The worst bit is that Paris was a guest at Menelaus's house. He has breached all the laws of hospitality that we Trojans abide by. Hector was appalled when he heard this news. Prince Paris kept wandering around the bit about stealing Helen from her husband, but everyone in the hall got the message.  
  
Zeus, have mercy on us. Hector and I fear that Menelaus of Sparta will be coming for Helen. Coming soon. It is said that Helen is the most beautiful woman in the world. This very well may be so, as every man in the room stared. Hector seemed strangely immune, yet even he stared and spoke to her with an unusual gentleness.  
  
I do not mean to be jealous. I know that Hector is a very handsome man. But I now doubt his affections, although he told me never to. But that was then, in times of peace. To think I was worried about such petty things!  
  
Yes, it is peaceful now. But I can sense the ships coming towards us. Ships with black sails, coming for Helen.  
  
-Andromache  
  
Oh, Zeus, my suspicions were correct. We have spotted black sails on the horizon, heading toward us. I must admit I am angry at King Priam and Queen Hecuba, who allowed Paris and Helen to stay.  
  
I am ashamed to say that I have not discussed my feelings of doubt with Hector. What if he thinks me a petty child? And he did feel affection for me but does not anymore? And what if he'd hate me if I confronted him?  
  
I will not say I am beautiful. I may be attractive, but I know Helen is considered beautiful. Not I. I understand it is not Helen's fault of her looks...yet it seems that she takes this much too lightly. For Hector's sake, I shall be kind to her. And Paris, although when I see him I want to slap him.  
  
He's brought the ships here with his foolishness. It is said Aphrodite favors the dishonorable prince, and helped him retrieve Helen. I beg your pardon, Aphrodite, but please, remove this. And to Atropos, Lady of the Shears, I turn to you. Protect Troy from death. Make the walls hold strong. I know we mortals often pray not to the Fates, for they are afraid of you. But I must believe in you.  
  
Hear me, great gods of the Pantheon. And minor gods as well. Protect Troy. Protect Hector. Protect my family.  
  
-Andromache  
  
The ships near us. I look out my window, and close my eyes.  
  
I still have not confronted Hector. I am not brave, my friend. I fear Eros's arrows.  
  
Again I beseech you, Atropos, let no youths in Troy die, let no maidens be taken as slaves. I am sorry to say this, but if it involves Paris dying, and Helen for that matter, than so be it.  
  
-Andromache  
  
The Greeks boarded off the ships, and are attacking our walls. It is now that I conversed with Hector.  
  
I found him consulting with his father. When he was done, he faced me. I summoned up my courage, and spoke to him.  
  
"Do you still love me, Hector? Do you love Helen more than me?"  
  
He looked at me as if I knew nothing. "What did I tell you before," he asked gently.  
  
I gulped. "Never to doubt your love," I told him, sobbing.  
  
"That is still true, Andromache. I'll always love you. Helen is beautiful, but I love her not. I love you, Andromache."  
  
We embraced. I bit my lip. "What of the Greeks?" I asked quickly.  
  
Hector sighed. "The walls should hold them off for awhile...until then, we are safe." Seeing the expression on my face, he added hastily, "That may not be for many years. Perhaps we will be dead and gone by that time."  
  
He was then called back into the throne room, and I retired to my chambers. It is now I lie awake, thinking; Will our walls be able to hold off the Greeks? 


End file.
